greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Brightest Day (Vol 1) 2
Synopsis At Pittsburgh University, Jason Rusch and Ronnie Raymond ask Prof. Stein about the bad news; however, they get no answer. Ronnie tries to transmute the bolt door, but the professor tells them not to use their powers and to stay put. He then tells Ronnie he is sending help. Suddenly, Ray Palmer appears in his new Atom uniform saying they have work to do. Jason and Ronnie ask about the new uniform; the Atom tells them he needs something less flammable than his old uniform, and that he is going to disarm the firestorm matrix. Jason and Ronnie ask why they are stuck together. The Atom informs them that he and the professor are running more tests. Jason and Ronnie start to argue, but the Atom tells them stop, as it is dangerous. The Atom then shrinks inside the matrix; he and the professor talk about the boys' situation, and how they did not want to be fused together. The professor mentions this should be his problem. The Atom arrives at the matrix and decides to try to get between the subatomic particles to push the matrix apart and free Jason and Ronnie. However, Jason and Ronnie start to argue again. All of a sudden, Ronnie's face starts to crumble. He calls out to the professor; the professor runs to the shelter, but it explodes before he gets there. In Pearl River, New York a mother watching TV and hears that Aquaman and Martian Manhunter have been resurrected. While the rest of the family is playing a game, the mother comes from the kitchen and start killing the rest of her family. She then pulls off some of her face revealing that she is an alien, and she calls out Jonzz name. In Denver Colorado Jonn visits his friend, professor Erdel's, grave, he then phases inside the grave, and sees a picture of the professor and the woman from his vision. He realizes that she is the professor's daughter. Elsewhere in the Peruvian Jungle, Hawkman and Hawkgirl smash their way into a house, with the people from the plane. Hawkman and Hawkgirl see their old faces from their past lives that Hath-Set has collected. Hawkman and Hawkgirl start talking about the faces. Hawkman and Hawkgirl see picture of Hath-Set digging, Hawkman says that he, Hath-Set, acts as if he controls Hawkman and Hawkgirl's fates. Hawkman then starts smashing the faces and says that he and Hawkgirl control their own fate and it's time to hunt down Hath-Set and kill him. At a senior home it Denver Colorado Jonn phases into the Professor Erdel's daughter's room, he shape shifts into the professor. The daughter asks if she's dreaming. Jonn asks what makes her say that, she says something bad happened to him but sometimes she forgets things. Jonn says you remember me she says yes he then asks if she would like to go outside she says yes he then asked if they could talk. The daughter then tells Jonn who she thinks is her dad. She tells him about hearing Jonn's resurrection on the TV and she says that she doesn't remember much except for Jonn surrounded by smoke but that's all she remembers. Anything else is slipping away. She says that she likes to spend time with her father like this; she asks that he please don't be mad with her. He tells her that he will never be mad at her and don't worry she does remember that night he tells her it's in her head, he tells her they go back to that night together but the painful memories and asks her if she sure about doing it she tells him yes. She tells him she remembers when he first showed her the stone tablet that he found in the ancient ruins of the Aztec temple when he was a boy. She tells him that she remembers to tell her about it as a bedtime story once he translated it became his goal in life. She says she glad that her mother left because all she saw was obsession and all they saw was the future. She tells him that the future was only pain and horror and that pain was an alien creature and they should've run but they didn't because they help they can get the creature to understand them but it didn't it attacked the professor and the daughter. Finally it let them go and escaped she tells him that he had a new mission in new obsession she hated him for doing that make her hide in the shadows not being a part of it. Finally one night he freed Jonn from the tablet but when he did, he made the lab explode injuring the daughter and severely injuring the Professor. The Professor then asked John to forgive him for taking him from his home but if they didn't, they would have no one to save them from his recklessness and arrogances. She then tells him he brought a hero to Earth. Jonn later returns woman to the senior home and tucks her into bed she asks if they can meet again he says yes she says you promised, he then says yes. Elsewhere in Dubai Aquaman and Mera leave after saving the kids from the gunmen. Boston tells them to wait but they don't hear him the White ring then teleports Boston into a canyon, he yells out fly, and it catches Boston in mid air. The ring tells him to fight, he says fight who, the ring then teleports him to the Antimatter Universe. Boston then sees anti-Monitor. He then asks the ring, is it joking. Appearances Featured Characters *Coming Soon Supporting Characters *Coming Soon Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Coming Soon Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=14702 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Brightest_Day_Vol_1_2 *http://www.comicvine.com/brightest-day-nuclear-options/37-214598/ Brightest Day (Vol 1) 02